The Two Moanas
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When Moana felt the ocean, she never imaged what would happen next... One Shot.


**I don't own any characters. Pan's Labyrinth belongs to Guillermo del Toro and Moana belongs to Disney.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day on the open sea and Moana was getting to look for another island to explore.

She looked up at the sky and searched for any sign of Maui, the demi-shapeshifting god that she had befriended. When the chief couldn't see any sign of her friend, she wondered _Maui, what adventures are you on today?_

Pulling herself out her thoughts, she turned to face the crowd of people on the boat. As Moana scanned the crowd, she spotted her parents, Tui, the former chief and Sina, his wife and her mother.

Moana gave her parents a smile before she turned to face the sea.

 _Where will we go today?_ Moana thought to herself.

Then, before she knew it Moana was suddenly knocked overboard by a wave.

* * *

The young chief was vaguely aware of the sounds of her people screaming for her as she swam back up to the surface. However, when Moana reached the top and breathed in the refreshing air, she was greeted not with the blue sunny skies of the pacific, but the roof of a cold dark cave!

As Moana started to wonder where she was, she heard a young girlish voice call out "Hello? Who is there?"

At once, Moana replied "Who are you and where are you?"

Then the chief heard footsteps approach her, Moana quickly spun around to see a little girl with dark brown hair and eyes dressed in a red and golden dress standing in front of the cave entrance.

"I am Princess Moanna of the Underworld, who are you and how did you get here?" The little girl replied.

"Your name's Moana? That's my name too!" Moana cried as she felt excited despite herself.

"Really?" Moanna wondered as she became equally just as excited as the chief was.

"Princessia, what's going on?" Asked a new voice.

As both Moana's turned around, a creature with a strange with a fury body, horns and a strange face.

Upon seeing the young chief, the creature rushed towards the princess as he yelled at Moana "Get away from the Princessia!"

"It's alright, she's a friend. She shares the same name as me." Moanna repiled.

"Your highness, just because one shares the same name as you doesn't mean she's a friend." The creature explained as he eyed the young chief with suspicion.

"I assure you I mean you nor the princess any harm, I just want to get back to my people." Moana explained.

At once, Princessa Moanna's eyes became filled with understanding and sadness.

"Come with me. My father can help you." The Princessa offered.

* * *

A few moments later, Moana found herself in a large room with some very high chairs. Sitting on one chair was a man with a long white bread dressed in golden robes, sitting next to him was a golden-haired woman who was also wearing golden robes.

"Mother, Father. This girl needs your help." Princessa Moanna announced with a bow.

Not knowing what else to do, Moana bowed too.

After a second had passed, the king commanded "Arise my daughter and stranger who bares my daughter's name."

As both Moana's got up, the king said, "I believe I know of a way to help you."

* * *

Sometime later, Moana, the King, the Queen and the Princessa of the Underworld were all standing in front of a pool.

"Will this really take me back home?" Moana asked.

The King and Queen nodded their heads.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Moana stated.

"I'll never forget you." Princessa Moanna promised.

"Neither will I." Moana vowed and with a little wave, the young chief jumped in the pool.

When she surfaced again, this time she was greeted by the familiar clear blue, sunny skies of the sea.

* * *

At once, her parents quickly pulled Moana back into the boat.

"Moana! Are you alright?" asked her parents as they helped her into a sitting position.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Moana assured both of her parents. "You're not going to believe what just happened."

At her words, Tui and Sina exchanged glances before Sina turned back towards her daughter and said "What are you talking about? You've only been underwater for a few minutes."

"What?" A surprised Moana uttered before she added "But I was…"

The young chief paused to take a deep breath and said "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy…"

"Moana, you met the legendary demi god Maui and saved the world with him." Sina reminded her. "Your father and I will believe anything you tell us." She added.

At her mother's words, Moana recounted the whole story. By the time Moana had finished her tale, both of her parents were flabbergasted.

"I can't believe you somehow traveled underground and these strange beings called…" Tui traveled off.

"Fairies and one of them, their princess shared the same name as me." Moana added.

"I can't believe that she used to be human." Tui muttered.

"Actually, she was a fairy who wandered in the human world out of curiosity, lost her memory, got reborn as a human, learned who she really was and returned to the underworld by dying." Moana explained. "I know, it sounds crazy. But that's what happened and she could return after passing a series of tests." She added.

"By a strange creature of some kind?" A perplexed Tui stated.

"It was a Faun, father." Moana added before she pulled her parents into a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy to be home." The chief replied with clear gratitude.

Then, Moana, her parents and their people looked beyond the sea with hope and wonder of what was still out there.

* * *

 **English to Spanish:**

 **Princessia: Princess**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
